Stay Tonight
by Emeraldstargazer
Summary: The truth comes out about everything... Please rr as this is my first fic.


****

'Stay Tonight'

A Fanfiction

By Emeraldstargazer

****

Disclaimer: I don't (unfortunately) own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters and locations. They belong to Squaresoft and Sony. So please don't sue me. I have no money anyway.

When she first woke, it took her a while to realise where she was; to recall the events of the night before and, when she did it was with a mix of dawning horror and sweet surprise. She recalled part of the night when she felt his hand, drawn over her protectively and remembered more upon feeling his soft breath on the back of her neck.

__

My God – I didn't…

She felt her cheeks redden as the full details of the night's activities were recalled to her mind; the party, the dancing, their chance meeting outside. And then that kiss – the one that had made her senses reel and had stolen her heart.

__

Why? Why did I let myself get so carried away?

This…it was so totally out of character for her – so totally removed from her normal calm, careful self. And she couldn't even blame the drink – she'd stayed away from the beer and wine all evening. She hadn't even intended to go except that Rinoa had told her too – had said everyone would be there. She'd said it would be a chance to rub shoulders with old friends…

__

Rinoa probably didn't mean it like this…

She knew she had to get out of here – to get back to her own room. And yet a part of her cried out to stay here – she was torn between her own sweet hopes and the facts she knew were the reality. 

__

Just go…he'll only shatter you're dreams when he wakes up…

She sighed softly. It was true – she was already just another score. Another notch on his bedpost – best to go now and try to forget. In the morning she would apply for a transfer and get away from here; leave it all behind.

She moved softly out of the bed, careful not to disturb the covers too much. Fumbling around on the floor she found her dress from the night before and silently she slipped it on. It was in searching for her shoes that she stumbled, fell into the side of the desk with a thump.

"Selphie?"

__

Dammit. 

For a second she hoped he was only mumbling in his sleep and was dismayed to see him sit up and reach for the light. He flicked it on, bathing the room in a dim glow. 

She thought of running, just turning and running out of the door to her own room. Locking herself in until the next day. But it would be no good. The rest of the Garden was asleep – any noise would wake them and then everyone would know. Better just to talk it out, agree to keep it quiet – it was what he'd want anyway.

"Going so soon?"

The question was said with half jest but looking up, she could see a mixture of confusion and pain in his face – sadness.

"I thought it would be best."

She tried to say it defiantly – firmly. To make herself believe it as much as him but something in his face made her falter – made her voice sound small and weak.

He sighed and looked down sadly, brushing back some strands of hair from his face wearily - they fell straight back again as they always did.

"You regret it don't you?"

His voice was tired, weary. 

__

N..no I don't regret it. Not really…it's just…

This wasn't going as she'd expected…it was meant to be over. She was meant to be back in her room forgetting all this by now.

"Don't you?"

She wanted him to talk – to explain what she thought she'd seen in his face. To explain what she was feeling now.

His answer was immediate; without hesitation.

"No – not for a minuite."

He sounded so definite – she found herself wanting to believe him. To believe that what she'd heard was just a lie.

"Really?"

__

You sound just like a little kid…so eager…

He looked up, straight at her – his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"You don't believe me?"

__

I don't know what to believe…

"I thought…I'd heard…"

He shook his head in disbelief.

"You believed the rumours…Selphie…I thought you knew me better than that…"

His tone was accusatory. But he was right. She had believed what she'd heard – she hadn't seen him in a while; not since he'd gone back to Galbadia to finish his studies…and he'd always been a bit of a ladies man.

"No…it's just…"

__

You can't explain yourself. You did believe the tales you'd heard – that's why you want to run from this. In case they're true. You don't want them to be true.

"It's just you believed the idle gossip. 'That Irvine Kinneas – he's caused a real storm in Galbadia. A real hit with the ladies. Beds them one day, discards them the next' Right?"

She shook her head. No – it hadn't been like that. Not really. But…it was all going too quickly.

"I didn't know what to believe. Last night – it all happened so fast. I hardly had chance to think about what I was doing."

Irvine sighed again and looked back down.

"You can't say there wasn't something though. That there hasn't always been something?"

His voice was almost pleading. She wanted to deny it; claim it wasn't true. But he was right; there had always been something. She'd been caught ever since that first corny line on the train to Deling City. But that had only been a fancy – a crush on a charming stranger. It was only at…

"Fisherman's Horizon"

She spoke softly, almost to herself, but the sound made him look up.

"What?"

__

Fisherman's Horizon…

"I thought you were dead. When the missile base had blown up. We all thought you were there – that you were gone. And I…I cried Irvine. I cried for the three of you but most of all for you. The thought that you'd never be there to crack a joke or say a cheesy line to me again…"

She sat down on the end of the bed. He moved to sit near to her and reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. His touch was cool on her warm skin and she gained strength from it. Strength to carry on.

__

This needs to be said…

"I know Selphie…I know."

His voice was gentle, comforting. Then he paused as if thinking for a moment before venturing.

"Selphie…"

She murmured slightly…indicating that she'd heard.

"…I think I'm in love with you…"

His voice was hesitant; as confused as she felt. Yet the words made her pulse race and her heart pound with glee.

__

He loves me.

He continued, hesitant at first; as if trying to think of the best way to put his feelings into words.

"It was in the quad at Balamb. You remember – after Galbadia had attacked. You were so upset…the quad was ruined and the Garden Festival was going to be cancelled. I asked Squall to comfort you…"

She smiled, recalling the event and their friend's muffled attempt at comfort. Squall Leonheart had only recently acquired a way with words.

"He gave up after a bit and left it up to you…I didn't think anyone could console me…but you did."

He nodded. 

"I wanted to. I didn't want you to be so sad – it was the first time I'd ever felt like that. I'd never met anyone with so much heart that they would cry over something like that. And I wanted to make you feel better."

__

It didn't last though…

"But you went away…after Ultimacia. Back to Galbadia. I thought that meant…"

He shook his head slowly, a faint smile on his lips.

"You thought it meant I'd left for good? Oh Selphie…I had to go back – to finish my studies. I am still a SeeD you know. Cid thought it best that I go back to Galbadia; just for six months. Then I'd be permanently transferred here."

Selphie's heart leapt again. He was staying? But why hadn't he said? As if reading her mind, he spoke again.

"I didn't want to tell you until the morning. Truth be told, I never really expected things to happen this fast either. But seeing you alone at the dance…you looked so beautiful Selphie…still do actually…"

She thought back to earlier that night. To how she'd felt, seeing him across the room. He'd walked over to her, asked her to dance. Then they'd gone outside; to the very same balcony that Rinoa and Squall had met on nearly half a year ago, after the defeat of Ultimacia. They'd talked. Talked about everything and everybody except themselves and how they felt. And then…

__

Then he kissed me…

"Why did you kiss me?"

He smiled again.

"I don't know. It just…seemed right. You looked so beautiful and…"

He trailed off, unable to find words to express himself.

"Did you mean for us to end up here?"

He looked shocked for a second, stared at her.

__

I need to know…

"No. No, of course not. It just…kind of went that way. In fact, this was the last thing I wanted. I knew you'd thing this was just one-night. Just a whim."

"And it isn't?"

It was his turn to question her now.

"You think it is?"

She knew the answer almost without having to think about it.

__

No

She shook her head. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Because it isn't. Selphie I meant for this to be real – meant for us to take things slowly."

She smiled herself now. It was as if the answer had just come to her – the solution. Her heart felt at peace.

"It doesn't matter now."

He looked up.

"What?"

She turned to look at him, gazing into his blue eyes. Gently she reached out her hand and caressed his cheek.

"It probably worked out better this way. We've said everything we needed too in one night rather that taking six months carefully dancing around each other. I know now."

He looked half relieved, half confused and his voice was hesitant when he spoke.

"Know what?" 

"I know that I love you too Irvine Kinneas. With all of my heart."

His worried look disappeared and he smiled as he reached in to kiss her. She felt at peace now; no longer embarrassed or confused. Everything was out in the open – all those feelings she had bottled up for so long.

Breaking away from the kiss he smiled slowly. The half jest came back into his voice.

"So, you still going to leave?"

She grinned, then shook her head.

"Good."

He lay back again on his pillow as she crawled into the bed beside him and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart thunder underneath her. 

It was like that – listening to Irvine's heartbeat – that she fell asleep, contented with the world.

__

- Fin -


End file.
